1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stators and rotary electric machines comprised of a stator which is composed of a stator core and a plurality of phase windings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technique, for example, Japanese patent laid open publication No. JP 2002-281706, has disclosed a rotary electric machine capable of easily and flexibility changing its output characteristics with high reliability and of suppressing an increase of a manufacturing cost even if a large change of manufacturing facilities occurs. In the structure of the rotary electric machine disclosed in JP 2002-281706, a wiring connection of a plurality of phase windings is periodically performed, where an end terminal of one phase winding is connected to a node other than an end terminal of the other phase winding.
The conventional technique disclosed in JP 2002-281706, shows a practical method of having a wide variation of the output characteristics of the rotary electric machine by changing a wiring connection of a star (Y) connection and a delta (Δ) connection in detail. However, such a detailed change or adjustment of the wiring connection causes a problem in which a delta connection occupies 180° and a start connection occupies 180° in a total 360° of a system of the rotary electric machine. This would cause operation noise and cause a circulating current in the phase wirings.